1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum rack assembly, and more particularly to a drum rack assembly having a distance adjustment function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drum rack 2 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 has a lower portion fixed on a larger drum 1 and an upper portion fixed on two smaller drums 3. However, the conventional drum rack 2 has a fixed structure, so that the distance between the larger drum 1 and the two smaller drums 3 cannot be adjusted, thereby causing inconvenience to the users of different statures, and thereby greatly decreasing the versatility of the conventional drum rack 2.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly having a distance adjustment function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly, wherein the connecting seat has a V-shaped bottom face mounted on the V-shaped recessed face of the support seat, so that the connecting seat is combined with the support seat easily and rapidly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly, wherein the V-shaped recessed face of the support seat can lead the center of gravity of the connecting seat, so that the connecting seat is combined with the support seat rigidly and stably.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly, wherein the V-shaped bottom face of the connecting seat is mounted on the V-shaped recessed face of the support seat and the arcuate top face of the connecting seat is mounted on the arcuate concave face of the press seat to increase the contact area between the connecting seat, the support seat and the press seat, such that the drum rack assembly can withstand a larger striking force.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly, wherein the two springs are mounted between the press seat and the support seat to prevent the connecting seat from being deformed due to an excessive force.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly, wherein the press seat is pushed upward by the restoring force of the two springs, thereby detaching the connecting seat from the press seat, so that the connecting seat can be moved relative to the support seat freely, so as to adjust the distance between the support rack the connecting seat easily and rapidly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a drum rack assembly, wherein the two springs are mounted between the press seat and the support seat to prevent from incurring noise due to the effect of resonance.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a drum rack assembly, comprising a support seat, a connecting seat, and a press seat, wherein:
the support seat has a middle portion formed with a V-shaped recessed face;
the connecting seat is mounted on the support seat and has a V-shaped bottom face slidably mounted on the recessed face of the support seat; and
the press seat is mounted on the connecting seat and has two ends each mounted on the support seat.